Several Special Days
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Sequel to 'Seven Special Days' as promised] SKimbleshanks and Jennyanydots thought that many major dangers were put behind them, but when a new threat arises they have to do what they can to save the tribe and protect the (many) kittens. Will they succeed or will the Jellicles be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Well, as promised, here's the sequel... FML, this is a lot of friggin OCs. *storms off of stage*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

_**Seven Special Days Sequel:**_

_**SEVERAL SPECIAL DAYS**_

* * *

><p><strong>Family Trees:<strong>

_Key:_

+ is mate

= is kits of

, is siblings

[] is litter

Old Deuteronomy+Grizabella=Macavity, Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap

Old Deuteronomy+Unknown,Bustopher Jones= [Mistoffelees, Victoria], Jemima

(Aspara)Gus+Unknown= Asparagus+Jellylorum= [Plato, Admetus]

Skimbleshanks+Jennyanydots=[Tumblebrutus, Etcetera],[Electra, Pouncival]

Cassandra, Exotica

[Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer]

[Coricopat, Tantomile]

Bombalurina, Demeter

Alonzo

* * *

><p><strong>Next Generation!<strong>

Coricopat+Exotica=[Llyir, Streak, Castalia]

Bombalurina+Rum Tum Tugger= Ray, Jasmire, [Onyx, Ivory]

Munkustrap+Demeter=Wyresta, Jistre

Cassandra+Alonzo=[Djandi, Hyster]

Tumblebrutus+Tantomile= [Tic, Tak, Tō]

Jemima+Pouncival= Raquer, Jinger

Etcetera+Admetus= Resatera

Electra+ Mungojerrie= Jre, Traqur

Mistoffelees+Rumpelteazer= Olraitithan, Siria

Victoria+Plato= Wrata Tat Tat, Questyr

There is no such thing as all of these kits getting together. Most of them are related... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

I just bumped up... You know know what, it's too late!

* * *

><p>Llyir(10)- Dark brown tom-kit save for a black muzzle paws and tux.<p>

Streak(10)- White tom-kit with black tabby stripes and a brown streak along the back.

Castalia(10)- Light brown queen with dark brown eyes.

Ray(9)- Red and silver spotted Maine Coon tom-kit with amber eyes.

Jasmire(7)- Brown and white patched she-kit with dark hazel eyes.

Onyx(5)- Red queen with dark brown stripes and spots with yellow eyes.

Ivory(5)- Maine Coon with silver mane, black and silver patches, and a few spread out red stripes with amber eyes.

Wyresta(9)- Gold queen-kit with silver stripes and silvery-blue eyes.

Jistre(5)- Pale orange tom-kit with dark brown stripes and silver eyes.

Djandi(6)- Dark brown tom-kit with white and gold patches and lift orange eyes.

Hyster(6)- Copper tom-kit with dark brown stripes, one patch on his back and another on his right hip while his eyes are hazel.

Tic(3)- Light gray with black stripes, and a few orange stripes with chocolate brown eyes.

Tak(3)- Light with black stripes, and a few gray stripes with chocolate brown eyes.

Tō(3)- Light gray with orange stripes, and a few black stripes with glass-green eyes.

Raquer(7)-Silver tom-kit with red stripes and golden eyes.

Jinger(6)- White queen-kit with ginger stripes and emerald eyes.

Resatera(4)- Orange and gray she-kit with silver eyes.

Jre(10)- Dark gray tom-kit and orange with black stripes and orange ears with dark brown eyes with a hint of green.

Traquer(7)- Mostly black tom-kit with some orange and red hatching, one ear black, the other orange with dark brown eyes.

Olraitithan(6)- Copper and gold queen-kit with emerald eyes.

Siria(4)- Gray stripped calico she-kit with bright emerald eyes.

Wrata Tat Tat(3)- Sleek calico tux with dark eyes.

Questyr(2)- Black queen-kit with white stripes and a few brown streaks with orange eyes.

(I hated making up pelts for majority of them, but I had a little help so I wasn't TOO frustrated.)

* * *

><p>And then a loud scream tears through the junkyard...<p>

Panic soon ensues and the old Railway Cat shifts his granddaughter to his mate's lap and glances at Tugger and Alonzo, a silent order for them to come with him. The three go towards the scream when suddenly a small black body with orange and red hatching, one ear being black while the other is orange and his large dark brown eyes are filled with panic rams into Skimbleshanks. By the looks of it he has yet to register that he's ran into other body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is it?"

"Momma!"

Immediately he shares a look with the other two toms and then looks down at his grandkit. "What about Electra?"

"Sh-she... she just started screaming and fell to the floor and she screamed for Grandma Jenny," pants the tom-kit.

Skimble blinks. "Okay... you two take Traquer and go get Jenny, Jelly, and Jerrie, I'll go tend to my daughter."

The two take off with the kitten while the orange tabby streaks towards his daughter's den. He can hear the screams, but they're much quieter than the first. At the entrance he can hear her whimpering in pain. With a deep breath to calm himself he enters and looks down at his daughter and can see that her black and brown striped body is tense with pain while her teeth are clamped shut. No matter how many times this happens, he's still in shock and awe about a kitten being born.

"It's alright, Electra, I'm right here," the orange tabby calls, his voice making her cries quieter. "Jen, Jelly, and Jerrie'll be here soon, just stay calm."

"Daddy, you tol me that last time... not helping!" she hisses.

Kitting Electra is practically the same as Tired Electra... completely different from the normal Electra so he doesn't bother except to check and see if the kit's head is poking out. He's done it with both his daughters at least once, overseeing the kitting for a little while, but his daughters still find it awkward. How can he tell? Because immediately black and brown legs cross over one another to prevent him from looking for the head.

He rolls his glass-green eyes and taps her knees twice. "Come on, you know the drill. If a kit wants to come out, they'll come out! And that could hurt him. Spread 'em!"

If he were standing he'd see the embarrassed blush on her face. With a sigh at her reluctance he grabs her knees and spreads them out. His daughters act like it's not awkward for him either. Still, he's got to be composed and make sure everything goes well so he shoves those emotions aside and relives them after it's all done (basically using the river to clean himself and trying not to think of it). He prays to the Everlasting Cat that he can forget this because he sees the head.

_Damn it, where's Jenny?!_ He thinks, glancing out the window to see that it's most likely noon. _Has it been that long? What, is someone else giving birth?!_

"Dad, the kit!" she cries, gripping the pillows and digging her claws into it.

Automatically his face pales as he thinks, _I gotta deliver my grandkit!_

"Okay, okay, okay. Keep breathing and I've got this," he assures, glad to have already delivered some kits on the train and paying attention to what his mate was saying.

He rushes and gets a lot of clean towels and sets them to the side. Electra starts pushing harder without even needing to be told and his paws are in position to catch his grandkitten. He sure is glad that his paws are clean. He gets his paws in position and resists the urge to gag at the liquid. When the kit slides out he catches the kit and after biting the umbilical cord off immediately his tongue gets to work on cleaning the kit when she lets out another shout. A second kit! He grabs a nearby basket and stuffs it with the towels, cleaning the kit as quickly and gently as he can before setting the crying kit on the fresh towels and wrapping her up. He turns back and his paws got to catch the next kit just in time. He repeats the process done with the first one, except there's not a third kitten. He checks the two queen-kit's vitals and their crying comforts him. They're both orange and brown calico kittens and as for their eyes, they'll have to wait a while.

"Two wee lassies," he murmurs, accent thick with emotion. He wraps them up better than before and walks over, to his exhausted daughter with a she-kit in each arm before carefully placing them on her chest in her arms. "Here ye are..."

She looks at her its with warm dark brown eyes and she looks up at her father with a grateful smile. "Thank you, daddy," she whispers.

He gives a warm smile and shakes his head, "No problem."

Skimble takes a blanket and drapes it over his daughter, practically tucking her in. "There ye are... Noo ah'm ginnae ge' yer ma. Ye ginnea be fine?"

After receiving a nod he leaves her to nurse her kits and walks out, glad that he doesn't have a bad feeling about his daughter being left alone, at least for the time being. His long brown tail flicks with irritation. _Someone _could've come to deliver the kittens and what about Mungojerrie? He was supposed to be there for the birth! He sees his mate walking toward him and he crosses his arms over his chest while his glass-green eyes are hard.

"Where were you?! I sent Tugger and Alonzo to get you and you don't show up?!"

She sighs, not looking ready for the fight that was being presented. "I wasn't able to... Jerrie was hurt and he needed as much attention as he could get."

His ears flatten. "What? What happened?"

"We don't know, he was was raving in so thick of an accent and jumbling his words together so much it didn't even sound like any words were coming out. We had to sedate him and now he's unconscious, but stable... we may have to take him to the humans."

His tail flicks with worry and he bites his bottom lip. "What about Electra? Did the kits see him?"

The Gumbie Cat shakes her head. "No."

"Can Mistoffelees or Macavity or Coricopat and Tantomile do anything about it?"

"Hopefully, they're working on him now."

Skimbleshanks bites his bottom lip. If there's a new threat out there, they'll have to be prepared. This generation may have more on their paws than the previous ones with Marcus and Barron and Macavity. Those were rough times to begin with, but this time... He takes his mates paw and squeezes assuringly, but whether to reassure her or himself, he's not quite sure of at the moment.

* * *

><p>HAT: There goes the first chapter!<p>

Lyon: Dear, Everlasting, that's a lot of OCs other than me! How're you gonna keep up with them?

HAT: *tears up a little* I'm not... THIS IS ETESBGSIDBGLDING RIDICULOUS!

Lyon: Calm down and breathe.

HAT: *breathes* Okay, okay... I'm good!

Lyon: Review... come on, let's get you some root beer.

HAT: *perks up* And some bacon?

Lyon: *hesitates* Yes, and some bacon.

HAT: YEY! *drags Lyon to get root beer and bacon*


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Well, as promised, here's the sequel... FML, this is a lot of friggin OCs. *storms off of stage*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

><p>"You delivered the kits didn't you?" Jenny asks, brown eyes closed while her paw holds a very moist paw.<p>

Skimble looks down at his paw and grimaces. "S-sorry, Jen, it was a long day delivering the kit. I think you should go see her, and I'll go clean up. I'd kiss you, but..."

She nods. "Yes, I understand... I'll see you later."

Jennyanydots rushes off to see her daughter and leaves her mate to go to the river and clean up. He's torn with emotions. There's happiness and pride about his newest grandkits and a sadness and worry over those very same kits' father. He doesn't know what to feel at the moment, but he sighs and ends up keeping his mind on getting his fur clean and then, soon, dry. After a while he runs a paw through his wet head fur and he lifts his eyes to the heavens.

_Please protect those I love,_ he thinks before wadding out of the water.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Skimbleshanks seems to take on Jenny's roll and he suddenly recognizes how much work goes into being the Gumbie Cat. With a sigh he spreads out on the TSE 1 car and watches everything with glass-green eyes, his long brown tail flicking this way and that. He should probably let some younger eyes and a younger body watch the kits. After all, he's not as young as he once was. His bones are starting to ache, he doesn't have as much energy as he once did, and he's long overdue for a trip to the vet, as the humans have claimed on the train. Still, he's promised his mate he'd do this and he will. Besides, he's still got strength inside of him and enough energy to entertain them for a little while... but he's saving it for the last stretch until the Gumbie Cat comes back.<p>

_I wonder what she and her apprentices are doing,_ Skimble briefly wonders before his attentions drawn to two kits... well, one of them isn't a kit anymore, but the other one still is.

"Castalia... Admetus... what do you two want?"

"Lia wanted to know when she could get her vest," the brownish-gray young tom answers.

Skimble's tail curls at the thought of his goddaughter wanting her vest and he purrs in amusement. "Just because Admetus got his vest a few days ago doesn't mean you have to get yours as soon as he did, Castalia."

The light brown queen-kit pouts. "Awww... but when do I get my vest?"

Glass-green eyes observe his younger apprentice and he hums. "That all depends on you," he answers vaguely.

Admetus chuckles. "I told you," he boasted to the young kit before turning around and gently pushing her towards the kits. "Go play."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Immediately the Railway Cat is standing and darting towards the Gumbie Cat's den to check on his nephew (for all intents and purposes), but he's apprehended by a surprisingly strong black and reddish-brown arm. "Lemme go."

Soft dark brown eyes stare at the brown tailed tom as his eyebrows come together the tiniest bit to voice his compassion and understanding and the slight frown voices his assurance and worry. The orange tabby doesn't try to rush to Mungojerrie's aid, like he was previously, and allows the professionals to take care of the calico male. Dark brown res flicker to another calico, whose dark brown eyes are filled with tears. Skimble nods and walks over to the Notorious Queen and is about to say something when she flies into his arms and hugs him.

"Uncle Skimble, tell me he'll be alright," she begs in a soft, broken whisper.

He hugs her and rubs her back soothingly. "Shh, shh... he'll be fine."

Whatever's going on with Mungojerrie, it's some kind of torture whether it's remaining pain in his body or some sort of terrible experience he relives in his brain, but Skimbleshanks can't determine what it is at the moment. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear and even hums a long forgotten tune before he ends up sitting down with her curled against him like the kit she was years and years ago. He rubs her ear and sighs, flinching every time Mungojerrie lets out a shout.

The entire junkyard's quieted and become sullen, but that's to be expected after such a devastating noise. The orange tom makes sure that everyone's behaving, but after hearing that, no one's that much into playing anymore. All he can do is hold the Notorious Queen and hope that the Notorious Tom will make it through.

* * *

><p>HAT: Short? Yes, but... yeah I have no excuse.<p>

Mistoffelees: No you don't.

HAT: So... will you say it for me?

Mistoffelees: ... if you share that batch of cookies that you're cooking.

HAT: *internal debate* Hm...

Mistoffelees: *raises eyebrow*

HAT: *sighs* Fine!

Mistoffelees: *grins* Thank you!

HAT: Just say it.

Mistoffelees: Review so she knows you exist and want to read... and she's holding the next chapter until she gets four reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Long time coming, but it finally came!

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

><p>"Is daddy gonna be alright?" Skimble hears Jre ask someone.<p>

"He's a strong tom, he'll put it through," Exotica assures quietly.

He's currently massaging his mate's immensely tense shoulders. Taking care of the calico tom has turned out to take it's tole on her and the Railway Cat's worried about the entire situation. Those new kits might lose their father. Every magic cat's been trying to lift the veil in his mind while every medical cat's been trying to heal his body. One can tell who those cats are right away. He glances at a tall crimson queen covered in back spots dart into the den to take care of said tom and frowns.

_You could help,_ a soft voice whispers in his mind.

"Thank you Skimble," the queen murmurs, kissing his cheek near the corner of his lip. "I need to go back to work."

Her mind is clouded and he can tell by the spaced out look in her eyes and worry lines on her face. "Go rest, I'll come get you if anything major happens."

She opens her mouth in protest, but his stern look halts any words that want to escape her mouth. "Fine," she grumbles.

He smiles that satisfied smile that she can't stand and ends up kissing her cheek. She turns around and walks toward her den. She's exhausted and barely has the energy stay awake during her mate's massage let zone make it to her den. She briefly notes how a few of her grandkits watch her and she keeps up her mask of energy just long enough that as soon as she walks through the door and closes it, she collapses and tries to find it in herself to get up and go to the couch at least.

_Dear, Everlasting, let Jerrie pull through,_ she thinks as she curls up on the couch.

Despite closing her eyes for half an hour she got no rest. Her mind was covering all bases in Mungojerrie's condition. Her chocolate eyes open and she debates whether or not she should get up. When the pain filled scream of said tom reaches her ears the debate is over and she shoots out of her den and into the Gumbie Cat's den. She can feel her mate's worried gaze on her back as she passes through the entrance, but she has no time for him right now.

Upon entrance she's revealed to the gruesome sight that's been haunting her ever since the day of her grandkits birth and his injury. The calico's chest has terrible gashes, the skin looking like a human were starting to skin him on those parts, but decided not to so muscle was exposed, his lips covered in crusty blood and fresh blood that bubbles as his back arches with a bloodcurdling scream and his dark brown eyes flicker with green as he thrashes and sees nothing in front of him (A/N: I'm questioning my sanity now... honestly I'm disturbed). Around him is Jellylorum, Bombalurina, Demeter, Etcetera, Coricopat, Tantomile, Macavity, and Mistoffelees. All of them are tired, their fur a little wild (Macavity's more than usual) and bags are under their eyes while they go through the routine of calming him again. Coricopat and Tantomile banish whatever images are in his hand while Macavity and Mistoffelees calm his body and the Gumbie Cat and her team tend to his wounds. Jenny's other apprentice didn't need to see any of this yet which is why she's out and about.

"We can't do this much longer," Macavity grunts, tired yellow eyes looking at the face of his ex-henchcat. "We're all exhausted and I hate to say it, but... we'll have to consider ending his misery... no cat should go through what he's going through."

"No! He hasn't seen his kits, they don't know him," Etcetera shouts, dark brown eyes filled with tears of despair and fury. "He'll pull through. He's a strong cat..."

Jenny sits down after finishing wrapping his chest with a heavy sigh and a weight in her heart. "Macavity has a point."

"No! Mom, he has to live! Lectra... Teazer... they'll be devastated," she whimpers. "He's important to the junkyard, he's-"

"In pain mentally and physically. When he's not screaming, he's moaning in pain," Jenny insists, gesturing to the groaning cat. "I don't want him to go through this anymore. No cat should go through something like this!"

Etcetera bites her lip. "Electra'll be devastated."

The Gumbie Cat leans back in her chair and rubs her temples. "If Jerrie doesn't pull through by the end of the week I'm calling it and we're putting him out."

"That's only five days!" cries Demter.

Bombalurina nods. "Shouldn't it be seven?"

"It's already set. Five more days and on the sixth day... Jerrie'll die," she says with a strength that internally she doesn't possess.

* * *

><p>HAT: <em>Why am I doing so much friggin angst?!<em>

Rumpus: I honestly don't know. You're really getting into it.

HAT: I know... almost getting to the point I need to mentally assess myself.

Rumpus: *nods* Got that right. I can't believe you're gonna kill Jerrie... _again!_

HAT: *gapes and then shrugs* I dunno. It's not set in stone... should I keep him alive?

Rumpus: I guess your reviews can change her mind. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: *backs away from curtains onto the stage with hands held up* Jerrie! Jerrie, I'm sorry! *runs through doors to get away from Jerrie*

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

><p>To say Skimbleshanks didn't expect any company was an understatement. He was preparing dinner for mate for when she gets home and finds him in bed (seeing as he ate alone) when he hears the door open. He turns to greet who he thought would be his mate and is barreled into by a silvery white queen with multiple brown stripes and a strong tearful scent to her. He wraps his strong arms around his daughter while his glass-green eyes fill with shock. The Notorious Tom can't be dead, he won't believe it.<p>

"W-what happened?" he stutters, afraid of having his question answered.

"Mom... mom did something terrible," she sobs, burying her face in her father's chest for comfort.

He bites his lip. "Please, Etcy, elaborate."

"She says that if Jerrie doesn't pull through by the end of the week... she'll kill him."

_Kill him?_ "Your mother wouldn't do that without a reason."

"I tried to defend him since Electra couldn't be there to do it, but mom made up her mind," the queen mutters to half to herself. "He's strong, he'll make it..."

"Etcetera, _listen,_" he says sternly, holding her at arm's length so he can look her straight in the eyes. "You know mum wouldn't do this unless he were suffering more than he can handle... otherwise she'd never have said that... but obviously she's tried everything that she can."

"You don't understand," she mutters, trying to turn and leave, but her father keeps her there.

"Then make me understand. Why are you being so persistent about this?"

Her dark brown eyes fill with so much pain and regret that he's taken aback. "Jerrie and I had an affair... it didn't last long, but it was enough time for me to get pregnant and have his kit... I gave her away. I couldn't tell Letcy because every time I tried, something choked me," she murmurs, sobbing and unable to meet her fathers disbelieving and disapproving gaze. "Jinger is our kit. I asked Pounce and Mima to watch and take care of her for us... Jerrie doesn't even know about her."

Skimble stares at his daughter with his mouth gaping. He never thought something like this would happen. Not with his daughter and son-in-law. Not with a lot of cats. Still, he has to save the scolding for later during this delicate situation. With the Notorious Tom dying slowly and magic cats and medicine cats all working on him, he knows that scolding her daughter for this is one of the last things on his list of things to do at the moment.

He gathers his thoughts and chooses his words carefully. "Despite that, he shouldn't have to go through this pain anymore. You know that he's suffering, so you know your mum's doing what she thinks is right even if it seems bad right now. He doesn't need to know quite yet, but if he pulls through you'll need to tell him after he's fully recovered."

She nods reluctantly. "Yes, daddy..."

"Now, I suggest, you work this out on your own. I don't think it's quite right to shove that you're Jinger's mother in Jinger, Electra, and Jerrie's face, but... you may want to think about revealing that."

"But Pounce and Mima are her parents in every way to her. I'm just Auntie Etcy," she mutters.

"Better to reveal it young than to reveal it when she's an adolescent and will resent you," he reminds.

Her dark brown eyes are filled with conflict. He gently sends her out and processes everything he was just bombarded with. Firstly, his mate's going to kill Mungojerrie if he doesn't pull through and secondly, his grandkit isn't from the two cats that he thought. He takes out a bottle of Scotch from his stash and drinks a few glasses before putting it back. He's not drunk, but he's not sober either. He's in that in-between stage where his thoughts are slower, but he's not going to blurt everything out. Perfect for the time being. He puts away his Scotch after about ten minutes of internal debate over having another drink. He decided not to and just went to the bed he shares with his mate.

_It's losing her scent,_ he notices.

His mate sleeps more in the Gumbie Cat den then she does in her own den with her mate. He misses her immensely no matter how he tries to reassure himself that she'll be back soon. That was a long time ago and she still hasn't come home.

He sighs and takes a deep breath of her scent, the deepest breath he's ever taken just to get the tiniest whiff of it, and then holds it in his lungs so he can savor it a little more before he lets out a sigh and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>HAT: Awww! Skimble misses Jenny!<p>

Electra: Etcetera slept with my mate?!

HAT: Electra do-

Electra: When I find those two I'm gonna skin them alive!

HAT: _It didn't really happen!_

Electra: *huffs*

HAT: This is just for my story. Those two didn't cheat and Jinger's Mima and Pounce's.

Electra: *takes deep breath* Okay... I swear if I find out it's true, I'm coming for you.

HAT: *gulps and nods* Uh-huh... will you say it?

Electra: Review.

*A few minutes later*

HAT: *jumps into Skimble's arms* _Electra's trying to kill me!_

Skimble: *holds HAT out of harm's way* What?

Electra: Uncle Skimble, put her down!

Skimble: What'd you do?

HAT: Jerrie decided to lie and throw me under the bus for writing that he cheated on Electra and now she's trying to kill me!

Skimbe: *sighs* Electra, go and don't kill HAT... and HAT... *sighs* I don't know what I'm gonna do with you.

HAT: Um... love me and keep me forever?

Skimble: I don't think so. *drops HAT into a black hole* Review, review, review... It's the only thing that can get her out now.


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. There's church, life, lack of inspiration, and other interests... Man, life sometimes... Still, gotta love it!

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

><p>Inside the Gumbie Cat's den sits said queen. Her fur doesn't have it's usual shine and her usually vibrant chocolate eyes are dull as they watch the calico tom in front of her. She's decided that the others needed rest and she'd take watch for the night. He's been quieter this night, like he knows it's jet her and doing it subconsciously. She reaches forward and brushes a strand of head fur away from his face and feels moisture on his face fur.<p>

She bites her bottom lip and holds back her tears. _Help him, Everlasting._

She'd been praying without cease to the Everlasting Cat all night, watching his progress, but it doesn't seem to get any better other than him not screaming his head off every few minutes like before, but she wouldn't call that much improvement.

"Jerrie... if you can hear me, please pull through. If not for me or even the tribe, then for your sister, your mate, and your kits... you know, your kits were born... I'd love for you to see their cute little faces. You'd want to see their eyes open too."

_Why am I talking to him when I know it's useless?_ she thinks with a heavy sigh that gives way to quiet tears.

The Notorious Tom quietly moans and turns his face into her paw, a worried look on his face.

This is the first time he's genuinely responded to anything going on around him, something that's most definitely improvement. She lets out a deep sigh and has the strongest urge to find her mate's stash of Scotch and down a shot or two.

Pure exhaustion overwhelms her mentally, physically, and emotionally as she slouches and watches his breathing carefully.

"You should be resting," complains a voice behind her.

"You're one to talk," she grumbles. "You sleep only a few hours every day. That's not good for a cat."

Her mate rubs her ear. "I've gotten used to it after decades of doing it. You haven't," he reminds before sitting down slowly with a pain filled grunt.

No one will know the true extent of how age has effected the Railway Cat, not even the observant chocolate brown eyes of his mate. She's been let in the most, hearing his quiet groans, seeing his slow, careful movements around the house and how utterly exhausted he is when he comes home from the railway. Her heart goes out to him. A railway cat is based off of their physical prowess and as _the_ (Head)Railway Cat, he has to stay in tiptop condition, but that's become harder for him as the years weigh down on him. One day he won't be able to go to the railway and come back, he'll have to stay in the junkyard and give up the travel he loves so much. It breaks her heart to think that one day this will happen. He's already halfway there.

"It's been a stressful time," she murmurs while thinking, _In more ways than one._

He takes her paw and kisses it before rubbing her knuckles under his thumb. "I know..."

Tears well in her eyes and she shows her vulnerability and how much she's actually breaking a second time. "I don't know if I can handle it all..."

He eases Jenny into his lap and hugs her closely while his nose rubs against her face. "You don't have to... let me take some of the weight off," he whispers.

"You have enough on your plate," she insists.

His glass-green eyes soften. "We're mates so we share the weight so that the other won't be overwhelmed."

She closes her eyes and finds them to be hot beneath her eyelids as the tears continue down her face while her forehead rests on his. "I don't want him to die..."

"I don't either," he murmurs, voice cracking before he clears his throat and leas back. "Just rest, lass, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," she murmurs, closing her eyes.

It doesn't seem like very much time is passed when she opens her eyes and sees a tall, dark figure standing over Mungojerrie with glowing green eyes. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight and images of blood, death, and tears immediately spring to her mind.

_Marcus! I thought he was dead!_

It isn't until her eyes adjust that she sees that it's her mate and his dark magic is running over the entire young tom. Panic grips her and she rushes forward, feeling her mate slipping away little by little as his own dark magic eats away at his sanity and sense of right and wrong.

"Skimble, stop!" she cries, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the calico.

"Geddoff!" he growls, shoving her back so she lands on the chair and breaks it. Immediately his eyes lose their glow and regret floods his eyes. "J-Jen... I'm sorry."

That broken whisper stabs her heart and she gets up. "You didn't mean it," Jenny murmurs as she reaches forward to comfort her beloved mate.

He pulls away and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry."

With that he turns and flees. She almost runs after him, but a blood curdling scream behind her stops her from chasing after him. Her torn heart is shoved into a corner as she rushes to the bedside and tries to calm the thrashing tom.

* * *

><p>HAT: ... Why is it I surprise myself?<p>

Alabaster: I don't know... somehow you just do.

Bustopher: She can be astonishing... and unpredictable.

Alabaster: Got that right.

HAT: I'm right here!

Alabaster & Bustopher: And?

HAT: *rolls eyes* Pretty-

Bustopher: Please-

Alabaster: Review.


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: Here's the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy... well, as best you can this chapter. You'll understand later.

**Disclaimer (for the whole frigging story): I own absolutely nothing besides the plot and all the lktalhetagnreoging OCS!**

* * *

><p>Skimbleshanks doesn't stop running until he's somewhere deep in the woods, away from any cat. His lungs are burning with effort and the weight of his age crashes down on him. Even when he feels that he's recovered physically, he feels like his chest is compressed with the realization of what he's done. He'd done so well at controlling himself for <em>decades <em>and now... now he's hurt his mate.

_Everlasting, I'm turning into _him, he thinks regretfully with a sob.

The dark magic festers and he can feel it on his fur, something that hasn't happened since he was a young adolescent. He closes his eyes and tries to keep himself from being let go and keep hold of his sanity and sense of right. Once he's sure that he's safe, he lies back and looks at the stars, trying to find peace with something- anything- and keep his mind from going to what he just ran from. A nightmare that he had when he was a young adult.

After hours he begins to doze off and then he hears movement nearby. His eyes snap open and his ears prick. The movement comes closer and closer until...

* * *

><p>Jenny opens her eyes and looks at Mungojerrie. His breathing seems to have eased and he doesn't seem to be having a nightmare, which is major improvement. She just hopes that he wakes up and she won't have to-<p>

"Jenny!"

The Gumbie Cat looks up and sees a panting Mistoffelees. "What is it?"

"U-uncle Skimble. He hasn't come back yet and Cori and Tanto are freaking out," the black and white tux gasps. "We've sent out search parties already, but so far no luck. We've been searching all morning."

"W-what?"

His eyes fill with pity and he walks forward to put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise."

She can't help the sobs that escape her lips and she puts her forehead on Mistoffelees' chest, unable to sit up on her own. She bites her bottom lip, but it doesn't help at all to stifle the sobs. Suddenly she hears a moan and she looks to her right to see Mungojerrie shifting and showing signs of waking up. She leans forward in anticipation and his dark brown eyes open and flash with green for a second before they land on Jennyanydots.

"W-wha's wrong?" he slurs.

"Oh, Jerrie," the orange queen murmurs, finding relief in one of the problems being solved.

He licks his lips and Mistoffelees immediately has a straw to his brother-in-law's lips. "Here."

"Thanks," the calico tom murmurs before looking at the tabby queen. "What's wrong?"

She's unable to speak, tears of joy and sadness mingling together so she just holds his paw and squeezes.

"You've been unconscious for about two and a half weeks, and last night Uncle Skimble went missing... do you think the ones that attacked you have anything to do with it?"

Mungojerrie's face turns dark and his eyes grow distant. "They're new. Some of Macavity's old henchcats heard of them. There's an army under the command of a cat called Sambal who's just as sick and twisted as Macavity was before the dark magic was taken from him... I went to investigate and... and I was tortured in indescribable ways until they threw me back into our territory to be found later. No doubt they'll do the same to Uncle Skimble..."

Jenny lets out a sob and squeezes the Notorious tom's paw and he squeezes back. Her mate, despite how he may seem, can't take the torture that Mungojerrie can take and might end up dying. The thought of losing her mate tears her up inside.

_I should've gone after him,_ she thinks, _I shouldn't have let him go._

"It's my fault isn't it?" Mungojerrie murmurs. "That you didn't go after him... isn't it?"

She blinks, not having realized she said that aloud, but she quickly shakes her head. "No, it's not your fault! Don't ever say that."

"But it is... You had to stay here and look after me, right? So it's my fault you didn't go after him, right?"

She can hear the guilt in his voice and though he doesn't seem like it physically, she can sense that he wants to cry. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it was that army's fault..."

Mistoffelees sighs. "I'll let the others know he's awake."

"No!" Mungojerrie grunts. "All efforts have to go into finding Uncle Skimble. I don't want anything extra."

Mistoffelees looks to the Gumbie Cat for advice, but se seems to be deep in thought and just nods and darts out.

"I'm sorry," the tom murmurs.

"Stop that," she orders hoarsely. "Just concentrate on getting better."

She knows that he won't, but it's good to let him know her wishes.

* * *

><p>HAT: Awkward ending.<p>

Etcetera: What's gonna happen to Uncle Skimble?!

HAT: I didn't decide until yesterday that he was gonna get catnapped, I haven't decided yet.

Etcetera: *rolls eyes* Of course you're writing it as you go.

HAT: *grins* Yep! And remember! Only you can prevent forest fires and-

Etcetera: Prevent your favorite characters from dying by-

HAT & Etcetera: **_REVIEWING!_**


End file.
